SUMMARY The mission of the ENNCF Proteomics Core is to provide protein analytical services by cutting-edge mass spectrometry (MS). Our main technology platform is liquid chromatography coupled with tandem mass spectrometry (LC-MS/MS) for highly sensitive protein identification, post-translational site mapping, and protein quantification. The Core has become an important technological resource for NINDS funded investigators at Emory University and is the only proteomics core on campus. Over the past 5 years the Core has supported over 21 NINDS funded investigators across Emory University representing a diverse number of departments including Neurology, Cell Biology, Biochemistry, Pharmacology, Genetics, Physiology, and Pathology. The primary objectives of the ENNCF Proteomics core are to provide: (1) access to state-of-the-art mass spectrometry that include four mass spectrometers a) LTQ-Orbitrap mass spectrometer, b) Quadrupole- Orbitrap Hybrid Mass Spectrometer, c) Orbitrap Fusion Tribrid Mass Spectrometer and, d) Orbitrap Fusion Tribrid Mass Spectrometer with Electron Transfer Dissociation (ETD), quantitative proteomics software and emerging peptide/protein enrichment technologies, (2) expertise and guidance on quantitative proteomics approaches, post-translational modifications, data analysis and services through direct consultation with core director and personnel, and (3) an outstanding research environment that provides infrastructure, education and resources to both build new and foster current collaborations between ENNCF investigators and other cores. Successful completion of the objectives implemented by the proteomics core will stimulate multidisciplinary research and innovation in basic and translational neuroscience across Emory University. Together these aims have a proven track record of serving the Emory neuroscience community to increase the quality of proteomics data through optimization of experimental design, prompt, efficient and sensitive primary data collection, proper interpretation of output, and cost savings. These benefits accrue overwhelmingly to NINDS funded investigators through support of the Core from ENNCF, the Emory School of Medicine, and subsidies made possible by this P30.